The things that happen at Berk
by Awesomeali5291
Summary: Let's face it, there are alot of weird things that happen at Berk. Here are a bunch of those things... lots of Hiccstrid
1. TwinsGirls Chaos

This is Berk. Well Berk during summer. I know. Why is t snowing in the middle of summer? Berk snows all year okay? Anyways. Let the story begin. It was a snowy day in Berk and my morning started off the normal way. Bang Bang Bang! A tiny piece if the roof knocked me on the head which woke me up. The banging continued. "Toothless! Stop it! You're going to end up knocking down the roof!" I yelled. I took my helmet and walked outside. You see, because I have a metal foot, it made it so much harder to walk on ice. Toothless came down off the roof with that same look on his face. I held onto his head as we walked past the ice.

"Hiccup!" I heard my friend Astrid yell. yup friend I think. Friend…

"Toothless why don't you go and play with Stormfly?" I told him. He smiled and went over to Stormfly. Astrid's dragon. Astrid ran up to me. "Hey Astrid, what's up?" I asked her. She seemed really giddy, that is not normal. "Did I forget something like my pants or something?" I asked her.

"You forgot didn't you?" She asked. I looked at her with a dumb expression. "It's Ruffnut and Tuffnut's birthday!" she yelled. She dragged me off to our friends' favourite hang out. By the catapult. Toothless and Stormfly quickly followed us. I can't believe that I forgot their birthday!

Astrid's POV

I can't believe that he forgot their birthday! He is such an idiot. A rather cute one I must say. Okay, I have developed a SLIGHT crush on Hiccup after I first kissed him, but it is SLIGHT. Once we got to the catapult, we saw the twins bickering. As usual. "Ruffnut! Tuffnut!" Hiccup yelled breaking away from my hand. "Happy birthday guys!" Ruffnut looked at me.

"Hey Astrid! Who's the new boyfriend?" She asked. Yup she was reffering to Hiccup. "Woah woah woah. Astrid when did you get a new boyfriend?" Hiccup asked eating some cake. I face palmed myself. He can be so dull! "Hiccup! It's you! Gosh!" Snotlout yelled. He spit out his cake. I couldn't say anything. "I know that face Astrid! You have a rush on HICCUP!" Ruffnut yelled shaking Tuffnut rapidly. Tuffnut quickly threw his twin off of him. "Geez Ruffnut is this a girl thing?" He asked fixing his helmet. After my awkward moment I took a seat next to Hiccup. Hiccup was wiping cake off himself.

Ruffnut got up from where she was sitting and sat next to me. "So Astrid, you and Hiccup together?" She whispered poking me. I looked at her. I took her arm and dragged her down the stairs by the end. "So are you?" She asked with that smirk on her face. I waved my hands up in the air. "We are NOT together!" I whispered/yelled. She looked at me with her arms crossed. "We're not!" I yelled.

"Well, if you don't like him that means he's available for me!" She taunted.

"What no!" I yelled hitting her. I didn't mean it. She hit me back which resulted to us getting into a fight. Let's just say good thing we didn't have weapons…

Hiccup's POV

"Hiccup, are you and Astrid together?" Fishlegs asked. Everyone looked at me.

"No…" I said. "We're just friends"

"More like friends with benefits." Ruffnut said. I was about to say something when… "He is mine!" A voice screamed.

"I thought you didn't like him!" Another voice yelled. Followed by what sounded like punching and slapping. And of course all us boys did was sit there and listen. "whaa" Snotlout said. We peeked through the pole and saw wait what? Astrid and Ruffnut?! "I just said we weren't together!"

"He's available then!"

"Shut up!"

"That means I can go for him!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"I WAN'T HIM!"

"He likes me!"

"No!"

"HICCUP IS MINE!" They both yelled.

Oh gods… they were fighting about me.

"Hiccup! My sister and Astrid are fighting over you!" Tuffnut yelled descending down the stairs. I followed him. Why would they be fighting over who gets me! "Girls! Stop it!" fishlegs yelled. They kept on fighting.

"Stop it! He likes me!" Astrid yelled.

"Got any proof?!"

"I kissed him twice!" Suddenly the fight stopped.

"WHAT?" Everyone was staring at us.

"When did this happen?" Snotlout asked. I could feel myself blush. No one actually knows we kissed after her first ride on toothless.

"Well…" I started…


	2. How to ask Astrid out

A/N: HeY! ANYWAYS this isn't going to be a one story thing it's basically a bunch of short stories thanks!

Hiccup's POV

Agh, I can't believe I'm actually in love… And I don't like just ANY girl, it had to be Astrid Hofferson. Why? Well because she is the most gorgeous female Viking on this island. I mean its not just me a lot of the guys around here like her. I know, I have liked her for a long time, but you know now its just gah, you know what I'm talking about.

The Next night…

I have been sitting on my bed for hours thinking about this. Some Vikings may say I am going crazy. I looked at toothless who was enjoying his fish. I couldn't take this anymore my mind was about to explode! "GAHHH" I yelled. Toothless looked up startled. Eyes cat like. He growled as if saying what happened and who lost a limb? "Sorry bud, I'm just going completely insane!" I said. He looked at me then heated up his bed and tried to go to sleep. "Well good night to you too Toothless." I mumbled.

I mean I do want to ask her out, but what am I supposed to do? She did hate me. Also, I was Hiccup, I was literally the hiccup. Even if I'm the chief's son… I know my dad has told me how proud he is after I was the first Viking to ride a dragon, but it just doesn't feel like it. Astrid has already kissed me, but I haven't actually had a chance to ask her out yet. I need to do this. I yawned. I guess I should go to sleep. I turned off the light and fell asleep.

That morning…

I woke up early that morning. Toothless growled and started to follow me. I needed to do this alone. "Hey bud, why don't you go and play with the other dragons?" I told him scratching his neck. He made a grumbling sort of sound as he walked off to see Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Hookfang and Meatlug. Why am I not with Toothless? Well, I needed to go talk to Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout. I would need their help if I was going to ask Astrid out.

I approached the catapult and sitting there were the guys. "Sup Hiccup!" Tuffnut yelled. I waved. "Hey umm I need your help." I said sitting on the bench.

"With what?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm going to ask Astrid out." Fishlegs looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Hiccup, I think we need to see the healer." Snotlout said. "You're absolutely going bonkers!" I paced back and forth scratching my head. Geez I need to take a bath soon. "I'm serious guys!" I said.

"Hiccup, have you got no ears or something? Every guy who has asked Astrid out has either lost a limb or is dead! Maybe I kind of over exaggerated that, but every guy has gotten hurt!" Tuffnut said.

"It's just that I can't take it anymore!" I yelled.

The guys looked at me. "Hiccup, are you sure about this?" I looked at them.

"More sure than ever before."

Two days later…

Sweet baby Thor… I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. What is it I'm so nervous about? Well, if you must know, I am about to ask Astrid out. I know I know why am I so nervous? It's probably because she is the toughest girl on the island and I don't think I want to die today. "OH SWEET BABY THOR…. I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" I screamed pacing back and forth. Toothless gave me that look that said: Are you sure you want to do this? "Hiccup! Shut up! It's going to be fine!" Snotlout yelled. "Yeah, and basically, just don't screw up!" Tuffnut said. Wow supportive….

Suddenly, "They're coming! Astrid and Ruffnut are on their way!" Fishlegs yelled coming into view. I sat abruptly on a rock. "And Now we're going to die…" I muttered. "Hiccup, why are you going to die?" Tuffnut asked.

"Tuffnut, every boy who has tried to ask Astrid out has had the worst experience of pain. I have had that experience." Snotlout said shivering.

"But Hiccup, we will be right with you!" Tuffnut shouted.

In the distance I saw Astrid. Okay, this is it, can't turn back anymore. As they were approaching, my heart was beating faster and faster. "Good luck Hiccup, this time, I'm sure you'll need it." Snotlout said. I rolled my eyes. When Astrid and Ruffnut got closer, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs left in a hurry.

"Hey Hiccup, where did they go?" Astrid asked surprising me.

"Oh Hi Astrid, Astrid, hi!" I said.

"Hey, astrid, I have to go and get something of my brother so I'll see you later!" Ruffnut said waving goodbye. I'm guessing one of the guys had told Ruffnut about the plan. As Ruffnut left, I kind of started to stare into space. I felt a hand, more like a fist, on my shoulder. It was Astrid. "Hiccup, are you okay?" She asked. I looked at her. "what makes you think I'm not ok?" I asked. She looked at me with ne eyebrow arched. "first of all, you're sweating like crazy. Second of all, I don't think anyone's eye twitches when they are ok. And third, you are shivering." She said. "Hiccup, what's wrong?" Ok, I should just get this over with. I clutches the post so she wouldn't be able to throw me off something. Ok here goes nothing.

"Astrid, I need to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?"

"Will you.. will you…"

"Get it out now Hiccup"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" I asked, well more or less yelled closing my eyes.

"Sure Hiccup."

"Now, Astrid lets be rational with-wait what?" Did she just say yes? Or am I already dead? She laughed.

"Sure Hiccup, I'll go out with you." She said as she flicked her hair back.

Let's just say that I was totally speechless. She turned around and started to walk away. Before she did though, she turned around and punched me. "What did I do?" I asked. "That's for thinking I would kill you." Then, she kissed me.

"And that's because I actually like you." Then, she walked away. I was dumbfounded.

Eventually, I regained my consciousness. And guess what? I ran through Berk screaming that she said yes. You, that was actually harder than defeating the Red Death. I should be in history for this! I, Hiccup Horrendous Hadock III is Astrid's firt boyfriend!


End file.
